James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 11
Here is part eleven of James Graham's sixth movie spoof, Rayman Pan. Cast * Rayman (from Rayman) as Peter Pan * Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Wendy Darling * Duck (from Thomas and Friends) as John Darling * Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) as Michael Darling * Cream (from Sonic X) Tinker Bell * Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Captain Hook * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) as Mr. Smee * Neptuna (from Croc) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile * The Lost Boys played by: * Double Dee (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Slightly * Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Nibs * Asterix and Obelix (from Asterix) as The Twins * Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Cubby * Ed (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Tootles * Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Tiger Lily * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Indian Chief * Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) as Nana * Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mary Darling * Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as George Darling * Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Rayman, Croc, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty) as Captain Hook's Crew Transcript *Pirates: Yo Ho yo ho yo ho yo ho yo ho! Sso try the life of a thief, Just sample the life of a crook, There isn't a boy who won't enjoy a workin' for Admiral Razorbeard, the worlds most greatest crook. *Lackey: Crook crook tickety tockety tickety took. Neptuna is after Razorbeard. *Admiral Razorbeard: (Bangs his hook on Lackey) A special offer for today I will tell what I'll do for those who sign without delay (Scene cuts to a badnik covered with tattoos.) will get a free tattoo. Why it's like money in the bank... (the lost boys laugh) Come on join up and I'll be frank, unless you do, you'll walk the plank the choice is up to you. *Pirates: The choice is up to you. Yo ho yo ho yo ho yo ho yo ho, you'll love the life of a thief, you'll relish the life of a crook, there's barrels of fun for everyone, and you'll get treasure by the ton. So come and sign the book, join up with Admiral Razorbeard. (the boys are free, then go to sign, but just as Razor holds up the pen when the boys are close to the podium, Coco stops them) *Coco Bandicoot: Boys! Aren't you ashamed of yourselves? *Duck: But, Razorbeard is most insistinct, Coco. *Eddy: Yeah, besides. If we refuse, we'll walk the plank. *Coco Bandicoot: No, we won't. Rayman Pan will save us. *Admiral Razorbeard: Rayman Pan will save them, alright, boys. *Lackey: Rayman Pan will save them. *Admiral Razorbeard: A thousand pardons, my dear. But I do believe you are in on our little trick, and as you can see why, we left a little present for Rayman. *Lackey: A sort of surprise you might say your wilshi? *Admiral Razorbeard: I can see our little friend now reading the incription. *Rayman: (reading) "To Rayman. With love from Coco. Do not open till six o'clock." Hmm I wonder what's in it? *Admiral Razorbeard: Could he see inside is a little explosive device? *Lackey: Yeah when the clock is like this... *Admiral Razorbeard: Rayman Pan will be blasted out of Neverland forever! *Coco Bandicoot: What?! Oh no! No! (Cream manages to get out of the lantern and flies as fast she can to warn Rayman about the trick.) *Lackey: But time grows short we have but 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds. *Rayman: 12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now. (Cream flies into a spiderweb on the way to Hangman's Tree, but is able to make it just in time) *Rayman: Hi Cream, look what Coco left. (Cream pulls hard on the box) Hey! Stop that. Stop it! What's the matter with you?! *Cream: A bomb! (in Admiral Ackbar's voice) It's a trap! *Rayman: What?! A bomb? Don't be ridiculous. (as the bomb inside the box starts to off, Cream pushes it out of Rayman and is just about to take it out, it explodes with the whole ship is out of control running out of control) *Everyone: (look forward to see that the house is wrecked) What was that? I cannot believe this has happened. Oh no! It's terrible! *Admiral Razorbeard: Surpass thee(takes off his hat)! A worthy opponent. *Lackey: Amen! (Neverland Island is now black and destroyed. Luckily, since Rayman is able to take cover just before the explosion, Cream is about to lose her light as Rayman approaches) *Rayman: Razorbeard! So there was a bomb. If it hadn't been for Cream. Cream! (the rocks collapses behind him) Cream? Cream! Where are you, Cream? Cream? Cream?! *Cream: Over here, quick. I'm on the other side of these rocks. *Rayman: Cream, are you alright? *Cream: I'm fine, Rayman, but Coco and her brothers are in trouble. *Rayman: Coco? The boys? Oh no! (the rocks continue to collapse above Rayman, who tries to save Cream) But I have to save you first. Hold on, Cream. Hold on! Don't go out. Don't you understand why? *Cream: Yes. *Rayman: You mean more to me than anything in this whole world. (the rocks collapse as Rayman grabs Cream and frees her as they both escape) Category:James Graham Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Parts